


hold on (we're almost there)

by Stirfbot (certaintendencies)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Carrying, Determination, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certaintendencies/pseuds/Stirfbot
Summary: Foggy's got this. It'll be okay.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event





	hold on (we're almost there)

  
  
image description: Foggy Nelson is carrying Matt Murdock bridal style with a determined look on his face. Matt is wearing his black Daredevil outfit sans mask, and his head is tipped back at a dramatic angle, exposing his neck. He does not appear to be conscious.


End file.
